


hide from Skinwalkers and chill

by kirargent



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skinwalkers don't seem to be having any success breaking through Clary's Locking rune, but that doesn't do much to help Kira calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide from Skinwalkers and chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> [parkwest](http://parkwest.tumblr.com) requested: clary/kira + collarbone kiss; using this for the "crossover" prompt for the femslash feb challenge.
> 
> As is becoming my habit, I'm sort of fusing show + book to come up with Clary. There's some really minor book spoilers I guess, given that a certain scene was altered slightly in the show, but it should make sense to show fans anyway.

 

The Skinwalkers don't seem to be having any success breaking through Clary's Locking rune, but that doesn't do much to help Kira calm down.

They're still _right there_ , right past that closed door, supernaturally reinforced or not.

Clary paces, her stele gripped tightly in one fist, her eyes hard and cold as jewels. “They really want to take you with them? Just like that? Just—steal you and drag you out into the desert?”

Kira twists her hands together in her lap, adjusting her position uncomfortably on the worn couch in the small shop storeroom into which they'd run to hide.

Kira texted Scott as soon as she could control the shaking of her hands enough, and Clary says that Izzy, Alec, and Jace should be on their way too. For now though, they're stuck here, trapped by pissed-off desert-dwellers on a mission.

“Um,” Kira says. “I mean, I kind of did agree to stay with them.” She chews on her lip. “Or—my mom did, at least. If they couldn't help me, then I was supposed to stay. And I... um. Didn't. So.” She shrugs once. “Now they're mad.”

Clary snorts. Her long, coppery ponytail swings behind her as she reaches the wall of the storeroom and about-faces to continue pacing. “Yeah, I'd noticed.”

Abruptly, she comes to a stop. She looks at Kira. Her green eyes track up and down Kira's messy hair to her high-top sneakers, taking in her tightly clasped hands and nervously bouncing knee.

“Hey,” she says, her voice turning softer. “Are you okay?” She comes closer, pocketing her stele. She sinks to a crouch in front of Kira, who bites into her bottom lip, glancing away. “We're gonna get you out of this,” Clary says, gentle but determined. “We are, okay?” She taps a finger against Kira's knee, the contact somehow comforting. “Come on, this isn't even that bad. Have I ever told you about the time Simon got turned into a rat and me and Jace had to rescue him from a vampire lair?”

Kira blinks. “No?” she says.

Clary's mouth curves up, her eyes glittering. “Well, we'll have to get out of here safely, then. The story isn't half as good without Simon gesturing in the background.”

Kira smiles, laughs weakly. “Okay,” she says. Then, nodding, again. “Okay.” It's more solid the second time, more stubbornly determined. It's the way Clary would say it.

“Now come on,” Clary says. “Who knows how long it'll take for our backup to get here? You should try and relax.”

Kira is starting to say “I don't know if I can,” when Clary smiles at her slyly, nudging her shoulders to get her to lie back on the couch. Clary follows, her lips not going to Kira's mouth as Kira expects but dragging over the line of Kira's collarbone, dry and faintly warm.

“Oh,” Kira says. She feels Clary smile against her neck. Then Clary's lips part, her tongue flicking softly against Kira's skin, and Kira shifts underneath her, feeling some of the panic seep out of her body.

“I wish you could take runes,” Clary murmurs, running her thumb along the underside of Kira's collarbone. She presses a kiss to the hollow above the bone. She shakes her head a little, nosing against Kira's neck. “No, I don't know what I'm saying. You don't need them. You're super fast, and plenty strong, and you've got that katana—” Another kiss, soft with a puff of warm breath that sends an involuntary shiver down the length of Kira's spine. “And, you know, your super-powerful fox.” Another press of lips, parted, warm. “Plus you have me to protect you, so.”

Kira shifts, wiggling herself further down the couch. “Could you—stop talking?” she asks. “That other distracting thing is working better.”

She feels a grin. “Oh,” says Clary. “Yeah, of course.”

And Kira would sure appreciate it if the Skinwalkers would stop hurling their spears against the door, but—you know, if backup takes a while to get to them... that's just fine with Kira, actually.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](http://lesbianlightwood.tumblr.com/post/139868825901/oh-oh-are-crossovers-fair-game-because)


End file.
